herofandomcom-20200223-history
Obito Uchiha
Obito Uchiha is a redeemed villain from Naruto. He was a member of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. He was believed to have died during the Third Shinobi World War, his only surviving legacy being the Sharingan he gave to his team-mate, Kakashi Hatake. In truth, Obito was saved from death and trained by Madara Uchiha, but the events of the war left Obito disillusioned with the world, and he sought to replace it with a new one. Using the aliases of Tobi (トビ, Tobi) and Madara Uchiha, Obito manipulated Akatsuki from the shadows to further his plans, eventually going public with them and in the process starting the Fourth Shinobi World War. He had a change of heart towards the war's conclusion, however, and ended up sacrificing his life to save the very world he sought to replace. History ]]Obito was a shinobi of Konohagakure and a member of the Uchiha clan. While the rest of his clan were prodigies, Obito was something of an underachiever. He was also frequently late, due to spending time helping out the elderly when he should've been preparing for ninja missions. Like Naruto, he dreamed of being Hokage. Obito had a crush on his teammate Rin. Unfortunately for him, she only had eyes for Kakashi. Obito and Kakashi had a one-sided rivalry similar to Naruto and Sasuke. Presumed Death On one mission, Rin was kidnapped. Obito argued with Kakashi over whether or not they should rescue her or complete the mission. They decided to split up, with Obito going after Rin and Kakashi completing the mission. Ultimately, Kakashi decides to put the mission aside to help his teammates. Obito covers him when they're attacked by ninja, awakening his Sharingan in the process. Obito is then crushed under a boulder when the ninja hideout is destroyed. Knowing that he couldn't survive this, Obito offered his Sharingan to replace Kakashi's damaged eye and requested that Kakashi protect Rin for him. The rest of the hideout then caved in on Obito as Kakashi and Rin escaped. Obito was then hailed as a hero by his village. Turn to Villainy Unknown to them, Obito had survived and was being rehabilitated by Madara Uchiha. Madara replaced all of Obito's damaged body parts with a synthetic matter that would function in place of bones, muscle and organs. When Obito regained the ability to walk, he journeyed out to find Kakashi and Rin, but much to his shock, he saw Kakashi killing Rin. As Kakashi passed out from a combination of grief and fatigue, both he and Obito awakened their Mangekyo Sharingan. Obito then went on a killing spree as several enemy ninja came after them. He then came back to Madara, now disillusioned with reality and wanting to get revenge on the world for being so cruel. Before dying, Madara taught Obito all of his secrets and told him to masquerade as himself until he could bring Madara's plan to fruition. For the next 16 years, Obito caused untold disasters throughout the ninja world. He orphaned Naruto, helped wipe out the Uchiha clan, save for Sasuke and Itachi. He also became affiliated with the Akatsuki, converting it from a group of freedom fighters to a terrorist sect. Biography With the Akatsuki Obito initially goes under the alias Tobi while working with Akatsuki to cover his identity. He also starts acting like a simpleton to further deflect attention away from himself. When the Akatsuki starts losing members, Obito drops the Tobi persona and switches to his Madara guise. As Madara, Obito lures Sasuke over to his side and starts a war with the ninja world. The Unveiling Shortly after the real Madara Uchiha is revived, Obito's cover is blown. He then engages with both Naruto and his old teammate Kakashi. After clashing with Naruto, he's surprised to see the young ninja whose life he ruined reaching out to him. He resists Naruto's offer of forgiveness, before caving in to the feelings of regret and loneliness he'd been feeling up to that point. Redemption & Death After Zetsu uses Obito to forcibly bring Madara back to his full strength, Obito decides to turn on his old partner and steals some of Madara's energy, which he then gives to a near-death Naruto. Madara reveals to Obito that he had actually manipulated events so that Obito's spirit would be crushed and he'd be easier to control. Obito is then knocked unconscious and used as a host for Zetsu. In episode 567 he sucked kakashi's cock. When Zetsu then turns on Madara and uses him to revive Kaguya Otsutsuki , Naruto returns the favour and heals Obito. Obito then fights alongside Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi as the only only resistance left against Kaguya. When Kaguya fires a flesh-eating missle at Naruto, Obito takes the hit. Naruto tries to heal him, but the damage overrides his abilities. Knowing that he only had seconds to live, Obito told Naruto to be the man he couldn't. As Obito's went into the afterlife, he met Rin on the other side. Rin offered to stay by Obito, but Obito had one last task to accomplish before moving on with her. His spirit then merged with Kakashi and he gave him the power of his other Sharingan. With both of Obito's sharingan, Kakashi was able to unleash the Sharingan's full power and summon the Susanóo spirit. After Kaguya's defeat, Kakashi lost the power of the Sharingan for good. He briefly went into a trance where he saw Obito and the two were able to say goodbye as friends before Obito's spirit moved on to the afterlife. Powers While a member of the Uchiha clan who became a chūnin at the age of 11, Obito's overall prowess as a shinobi was average at best, constantly behind his other classmates. In spite of this relatively slow development in his younger years, Obito's talent began to surface after awakening his Sharingan, with Guruguru later noting Obito's potential as the reason why Madara had chosen him as his disciple. As an adult, trained by Madara, Obito became an extremely powerful shinobi with his abilities being a near-mirror image of Madara's own, enabling him to deceive many high-level shinobi into believing he was Madara. Obito has been able to hold his own against multiple Kage-level and S-rank shinobi as well as perfect jinchūriki on numerous occasions. Taijutsu As a child, Obito was fairly skilled with taijutsu, though not at the same level as Kakashi or Might Guy. After his rehabilitation with Madara, he showed noticeable improvement, able to subdue multiple Kirigakure Anbu. In his adulthood, he was able to go up against Kakashi, a taijutsu expert. He mostly achieves these feats by using taijutsu in tandem with his Sharingan and space-time technique to allow opponents to pass through him and then quickly counter using the elements of surprise and confusion. With his artificial body, Obito's physical strength was increased significantly. With his artificial right arm, he was able to crack a massive boulder, lift Konan by her throat, and stop a slash from Kubikiribōchō without being injured. Obito survived being impaled through the chest by Kakashi's lightning-infused kunai long enough to become the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki. As a child, Obito showed noticeable reflexes and agility, able to quickly get rid of a trap sprung on his team. He also displayed speed against the Kirigakure ninja he fought, closing distances quickly and landing a series of swift blows and punches before any of them could react. As an adult, Obito's agility was great enough that he was able to keep up with Naruto in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Sharingan & Rinnegan Like all Uchiha, Obito has the power of the Sharingan. With the Sharingan, he can read the movements of enemy ninja and either nullify their attackes or copy them. After witnesing Rin's death, Obito is so overcome with grief that he awakens his Mangekyo Sharingan. Obito's Mangekyo Sharingan is unique in that it can make him intangible whenever he activates it, as well as teleporting either himself or enemies to a pocket dimension. Obito can use the power of Susanóo, though he never gets the chance to use it himself as he spends a majority of the story with only one eye, which means he can't access his full power. By the time Obito gets both his eyes back, he's too weak to summon Susanóo. It's only when Kakashi gains the power of both Sharingan that Obito's Susanóo is seen. For a while, Obito had access to Madara's Rinnegan, which replaced his missing Sharingan. With the Rinnegan, Obito could control up to six undead humans as his personal substitutes. He could also summon the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, the husk of the Ten-Tailed Beast. Mokuton After being mended by Madara, Obito gained the ability to use wood-based attacks. He is only seen using this ability to impale people on branches. Since his internal organs have been replaced with plant matter, Obito doesn't need to eat. The Power of the Ten-Tailed Beast Obito eventually gained the power of the Ten-Tailed Beast, a task that Madara originally wanted Obito to help himself with. As the host to the Ten-Tails, Obito has near-godlike strength and is impervious to most physical attacks. He also had the ability to cause cataclysms and wipe out entire cities. If Obito were allowed enough time to become acclimated to these powers, he could potentially put all living things under a permanent hypnosis. Gallery Uchiha obito render by andrehatake-d5d1kt9.png Obito Second Transformation.jpg|Obito's Jinchuriki form !bito uchiha jinchuriki juubi by anjoicaros.jpg zzzz render___obito__juubi_jinchuuriki_by_masontv.jpg !obito uchiha juubi jinchuriki by uchihaclanancestor.jpg !madara uchiha naruto render by ashleyojeda.jpg Obito2.jpg Obito1.png Obito's year group.png Obitounmasked.jpg Untit899leda.jpg Nunoboko no Ken.jpg 8569titled.jpg Madara Uchiha.png|Obito as "Madara Uchiha" zz obito_uchiha_render_by_ghostx72.jpg Category:Naruto Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Deceased Category:Elementals Category:Teleporters Category:Hypnotists Category:Traitor Category:In Love Category:Related to Villain Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Martyr Category:One-Man Army Category:Fallen Category:Mastermind Category:Betrayed Category:Mutated Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Strategic Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Nihilistic Category:Provoker Category:Leaders Category:Depowered Category:Magic Category:Egomaniacs Category:Determinators Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Reality Warper Category:Law Enforcers Category:Serious Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Wrathful Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Former Slaves Category:Immortals Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Master Orator Category:Revolutionary Category:Anti Hero Category:Saved Soul Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Tricksters Category:Deities Category:Tragic Category:Orphans Category:Posthumous Category:Heroes from the past Category:Charismatic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Brutes Category:Insecure Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Forgivers Category:On & Off Category:Obsessed Category:Male Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Rogues Category:Monarchs